Problem: Define $L(x) = x - \frac{x^2}{2}$ for every real number $x$.  If $n$ is a positive integer, define $a_n$ by
\[
  a_n = L \Bigl( L \Bigl( L \Bigl( \cdots L \Bigl( \frac{17}{n} \Bigr) \cdots \Bigr) \Bigr) \Bigr),
\]where there are $n$ iterations of $L$.  For example,
\[
  a_4 = L \Bigl( L \Bigl( L \Bigl( L \Bigl( \frac{17}{4} \Bigr) \Bigr) \Bigr) \Bigr).
\]As $n$ approaches infinity, what value does $n a_n$ approach?
Explanation: Note that $0 < L(x) < x$ for $0 < x < 2.$  Assuming $n$ is sufficiently large, i.e. $n \ge 9,$ we have that $0 < a_n < \frac{17}{n} < 2.$

From $L(x) = x - \frac{x^2}{2},$ we can write
\[\frac{1}{L(x)} = \frac{1}{x - \frac{x^2}{2}} = \frac{2}{2x - x^2} = \frac{2}{x(2 - x)} = \frac{x + (2 - x)}{x(2 - x)} = \frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{2 - x},\]so
\[\frac{1}{L(x)} - \frac{1}{x} = \frac{1}{2 - x} \quad (*).\]For a nonnegative integer $k,$ let $L^{(k)}(x)$ denote the $k$th iterate of $L(x).$  Then $0 < L^{(k)}(x) < x,$ so
\[0 < L^{(k)} \left( \frac{17}{n} \right) \le \frac{17}{n}.\]Hence,
\[\frac{1}{2} < \frac{1}{2 - L^{(k)} (\frac{17}{n})} \le \frac{1}{2 - \frac{17}{n}} = \frac{n}{2n - 17}.\]By equation $(*),$
\[\frac{1}{L^{(k + 1)} (\frac{17}{n})} - \frac{1}{L^{(k)} (\frac{17}{n})} = \frac{1}{2 - L^{(k)} (\frac{17}{n})},\]so
\[\frac{1}{2} < \frac{1}{L^{(k + 1)} (\frac{17}{n})} - \frac{1}{L^{(k)} (\frac{17}{n})} \le \frac{n}{2n - 17}.\]Summing over $0 \le k \le n - 1,$ we get
\[\frac{n}{2} < \frac{1}{L^{(n)} (\frac{17}{n})} - \frac{1}{\frac{17}{n}} \le \frac{n^2}{2n - 17}.\]Since $a_n = L^{(n)} \left( \frac{17}{n} \right),$ this becomes
\[\frac{n}{2} < \frac{1}{a_n} - \frac{n}{17} \le \frac{n^2}{2n - 17}.\]Dividing by $n,$ we get
\[\frac{1}{2} < \frac{1}{na_n} - \frac{1}{17} \le \frac{n}{2n - 17}.\]As $n$ approaches infinity, $\frac{n}{2n - 17}$ approaches $\frac{1}{2},$ so if $L$ is the limit of $na_n,$ then
\[\frac{1}{L} - \frac{1}{17} = \frac{1}{2}.\]Solving, we find $L = \boxed{\frac{34}{19}}.$